This invention relates to a method for the manufacture of a component for high thermal loads, a component producible by this method, and an aircraft engine provided with the component.
In many engineering fields, components are exposed to high temperatures and temperature gradients. In most cases, these components are exposed to hot gases, for example combustion gases in furnaces, heaters or also aircraft engines. In addition to the direct stresses on the material from the temperature itself, the result is deformations in particular due to temperature gradients in the components.
From EP 2 090 752 A2 and EP 2 025 777 A2, for example, components are known which are designed in a specific way for high temperatures.